Songs Of The Heart
by KeiraChan1994
Summary: Beastboy gets a new ITouch from the Doom Patrol... and Raven hears him singing. Not that great of a story.


summery: Beastboy gets a new ITouch... BBxRae all the way haha

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Starfire was attempting to cook a new dessert called Fried Ice Cream that she had discovered at the Mexican restaurant they ate at the previous night for Robin's 16th birthday. Cyborg was sitting on the couch, trying to beat his current score of 4,000,000 points on Light Racers. Robin was in the Kitchen, keeping a cautious eye on Starfire, And Raven was sitting on the far end of the black semi-circle couch, her nose once again in a book. But where was our favorite green elf?

Robin took his eyes off Starfire and glanced around the room. Noticing besides Cyborg screaming "BOO-YEAH" every now and then, it was actually really quiet.

"Hey… where's Beastboy?" the leader asked with a look of worry on his face. Cyborg shrugged, and continued his game.

"I do not know friend Robin… I have not seen him since the dinner last night. Although, he did seem very excited about the "IPOD" that the doom patrol sent him…." She said while putting her pointer finger against the corner of her mouth in wonder. Robin nodded. Earlier that day, a package arrived from the doom Patrol. It was a brand new ITouch. Beastboy was in love.

"Now that I think about it… He was in a hurry to finish eating… Then he said he was going somewhere." Robin muttered rubbing his chin between his pointer finger and his thumb as he thought about the channeling's strange behavior.

"He went to Target to get an ITunes card." Cyborg said without looking at Robin. Raven hadn't said a word. What a surprise. Robin frowned.

"I'm a little worried though… He never really acted like this before. Cyborg, will you go and check on him?" the boy wonder asked the older Titan, who replied with a "Why don't you go away from your little girlfriend and do it." Robin frowned, and turned to Raven.

"Raven, will you please go check on him?" Raven closed her book, and looked over at him with her eyebrow raised.

"I don't see why you can't do it." She said in her famous monotone voice.

"Cause god knows what she'll put in there if I'm not here to supervise." He said as he jabbed a finger at the humming alien princess as she threw pepper, apples, and some sort of purple mush into a giant bowl. A faint screaming was heard from inside the bowl.

"….Point well taken." She said and stood up slowly. She walked out of the main room, her cloak flowing behind her.

" Friend Robin, where is the 'Sulfuric Acid'?"

'Why does it have to be me? Always me.' Raven thought to herself bitterly as she pressed to up button on the elevator. She regretted going…after what happened last week, things have been very awkward for her when she was around Beastboy.

'Ugh… why did I hug him again? He must of thought I was crazy…Maybe I am? All those emotions or little voices in my head were going to do it sooner or later.' She heard laughter inside her mind. A grimace appeared on her pale face.

'Silly Raven! You hugged him because you really, really like BB!' an emotion laughed out.

'Happy… You are so wrong that it's funny.' Raven answered her least favorite emotion.

'She's actually right Raven.' That was knowledge… oh great.

'How do you know? Oh wait… stupid question don't answer that.' Raven mentally smacked herself on that one.

'Raven. You hugged him because he made you feel accepted. A feeling you always wanted.' Knowledge stated and Happy sighed as she remembered that day.

Raven was just about to say something when she heard the loud bass of a song coming from Beastboy's room. Curios, she walked towards it, and stood outside his door. Her ear pressed up against the door, she could hear him talking.

"Okay, thank you, thank you Jump City!" He shouted as if he was talking to a crowd of people at a concert.

Raven stifled a giggle, and waited for him to continue.

"This next song is devoted to an old…. Friend. Terra." He said in a mostly calm voice, but with a twinge of anger in it. Raven's expression dropped, and she felt the pain grip her heart. She heard music playing, and as much as she wanted to run, she stayed.

I count the days that we have spent apart  
I've got a bad liver and a broken heart  
There's no salvation in the comfort of you (comfort of you)  
And I finally realize you're tearing me apart

Raven's eyes widen at how much pain coated his words, and how he actually had a really good voice. She was familiar with this song, it was by Papa Roach. One of her favorite bands.

So help me, save me,  
Tell me that the end is near  
Help me, save me  
Tell me that the end is here  
I am done with you

She smiled a little. If this song was about Terra… then does that mean he doesn't love her anymore?

You've made my life completely miserable  
You drove me to the edge, you've caused me all this pain  
But I always loved you cause your "oh so special" ("oh so special")  
I'm broken and I'm alone and I cannot maintain

She frowned. She wasn't special… was she? Maybe to him. And he was miserable…? He always looked so happy…

So help me, save me,  
Tell me that the end is near  
Help me, save me  
Tell me that the end is here  
I am done with you

I am done with you (done with you)  
I am done with you (done with you)  
I am done with you (done with you)  
I am done with you (done with you, I am done with you)

I count the days that we have spent apart  
I've got a bad liver and a broken heart

Help me, save me,  
Tell me that the end is near  
Help me, save me,  
Tell me that the end is here  
I am done with you

Because you and me are through  
You couldn't help me, you couldn't save me  
Now I know the end is here  
I am done with you

She felt tears form and she took deep breathes to calm down. It was quiet, but she heard the silent tears Beastboy was crying. Wrong. This was wrong. He shouldn't be in pain. He needs to smile…

'Smile… please… just smile… be happy.' She thought as tears fell down. Anger slowly replaced the sorrow.

'Her. It's all her fault he's in pain. That wretched girl… she hurt him. It's all her fault.'

She shook her head and tried to regain her senses. She jumped a little when he started talking again.

"This next song..is for the woman who helped me heal.. and is the holder of my Heart. This song is about my sweet Raven."

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

_[Chorus]_

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringing' in my head  
Still ringing' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

_[Chorus]_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming' back for more  
Oh, I keep coming' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking' for  
Just the girl I'm looking' for

Just the girl  
I'm looking' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm looking' for  
Just the girl  
I'm looking' for  
Just the girl I'm looking' for

She was speechless. She stood there, lost in her thoughts. The door swished open, and there stood Beastboy. Emerald clashed with Violet, and his cheeks went from forest green to ruby red.

"Uh… Hiya Rae…" He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Raven said nothing, and continued to stare in embarrassment at the green boy. He studied her expression, and instantly his face paled.

"R-Raven…d-did you uh, hear me?" He asked cautiously and the goth beauty barely managed a nod. Beastboy gulped.

"How much of it?" He asked looking down at the floor.

"I started listening when you sung 'Done With You'… "She said quietly, and Beastboy's eyes widened.

"….."

"…."

"……."

"….Beastboy?" Her voice was quiet. He didn't look at her, he stared at the ground. Waiting for rejection.

Five minutes passed, and he heard her take a deep breath.

"You're just the guy I'm looking for." She said, and his eyes widened. He looked up quickly and saw her smiling, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"R-Really?!" he asked with excitement. She nodded, and closed her eyes and looked away trying to hide her blush. His hand cupped her cheek, and turned her face towards him as he slowly kissed her on the lips. She froze in shock, but then was comfortable with the kiss, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands wrapped around her waist. A bright flash caused them to break apart, following the hysterical laughter of Robin and Cyborg.

"BLACK MAIL OF THE CENTURY!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Cyborg exclaimed while waving his digital camera back and forth.

Raven blushed, and Beastboy smiled at her. She smirked, and then faced Cyborg with an evil look.

"Wait, Raven!!" A loud crash, the sound of a chainsaw and the never-ending scream of Cyborg filled the Tower.

Authors note: I am not very good at writing decent stories…Please be kind!!!!

:[


End file.
